Verde
by Christie Bach
Summary: Os cabelos verdes de Shun são tão macios. Seu jeito desajeitado torna-o tão inocente. Um anjo de cabelos verdes ...


Nota : Todas as personagens aqui apresentadas não me pertence. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados.

* * *

_**Verde**_

Brisas. Ele consegue ser mais doce que açúcar. Como pode ?

A grama era macia, verde, limpa, viva. Braços, cruzados atrás da cabeça. Olhos entreabertos num tom sonolento. Ora ou outra pegava-se sorrindo. Algumas boas lembranças lhe vinham a mente e lhe faziam abrir os dentes.

Azul. Shun mergulhava num azul profundo, pacífico e tão calmo quanto seu coração e respirção. O céu. As suaves brisas batendo no rosto. Suspirou permitindo que os bons pensamentos governassem o momento.

"É bonito ..."

Sentou-se espriguiçando-se. Os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos dobrados e movimento nos cabelos verdes. O vento. Era tão puro e inocente. Incapaz de matar.

Pegou-se novamente em sorrisos enquanto as pétulas dançavam no gingado das brisas. As folhas tremulavam pacificamente no topo dos galhos. O jardim do santuário jazia em paz como o resto do mundo. Tão pacífico quanto seu coração.

Os olhos alcançaram o céu enquanto as mãos apoiaram-se para trás com todo seu leve peso. Que paz contagiante. O Sol no topo do céu apenas alumiava abaixo. Alumiava o santuário. O momento era agradável a ele até uma voz sussurrar :

- Bonito, não é ?

Amigável. Pacífica. Animadora. A voz era doce e foi diretamente ao seu ouvido enchendo-o todo. Manteu a cabeça erguida. Shun ao menos se virou, somente suspirou uma vez mais. Mesmo não tendo olhado nos olhos de quem começara a mover-se para sentar-se ao seu lado, Shun conhecia bem a voz.

- Sim, é bastante bonito, Seiya ... ah, - respirou fundo com calma, fechou os olhos - sinta essa paz...

- É, isso é mesmo bom.

Enfim, olhou-o nos olhos castanhos como o cabelo. Viu um belo e pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Convidativo, doce, corajoso.  
Seiya. Shun comoveu-se. Seu coração era puro, e como sempre, incapaz de matar.

Seiya, sentando-se ao seu lado, com seu sorriso de desmontar, sobre aquela grama da cor do cabelo de Shun, ergueu a cabeça :

- É mesmo uma coisa fascinate. Ainda bem que acabou.

- Guerra ... Eu não entendo.

- Ninguém entende, e é por isso que eu estou feliz ...

- Feliz pelo que, Seiya ?

- Por ter acabado, todo o sangue inocente que não deveria ser derramado, por você ...

A última frase proferida estampou um sorriso de lábios entreabertos no rosto de Shun. Bonito, delicado e macio. O amável Shun.

Os olhos não desgrudavam do céu, céu azul e tão bonito quanto o momento. Fechou os olhos uma vez mais e as boas lembranças vieram. Deixá-las vir e acomodar-se em qualquer parte de seu cérebro era o jeito. Shun somente estava ligado ao momento, as brisas, as folhas verdes e trêmulas no topo dos galhos, o Sol, em Seiya. Sem ter encarado-o por algum tempo, só notou o contato sobre sua mão quando sentiu o calor na superfície. A mão corajosa e protetora de Seiya estava sobre a sua.

Agora sim, Shun encarou-o melhor e sorriu. Desde a última frase, não houve qualquer palavra senão os pensamentos e sentimentos que não conseguiam ser expressos em suas palavras, e sim, em ações. Beijos.

O rosto de Seiya quebrava cada centímetro com uma aproximação corajosa. Ele estava dedicado, então, os lábios encostaram na pele macia de Shun. Plantou um pequeno beijo em sua bochecha. O garoto corou e sorriu arrepiando-se todo. E novamente, um sussurro ao pé do ouvido :

- Eu te amo, Shun ...

Bonito, era só seu. Seiya era somente seu. O garoto de cabelos verdes conseguiu entender bem, muito bem. Agora a mão quente sobre a sua tentava encaixar os dedos. Shun entreabria os seus permitindo.

Aqueles cabelos castanhos, brilhantes e cheirosos se moviam com o vento, e era bonito de se ver. Era bonito e puro através dos olhos de Shun. E aqueles olhos fitando seus cabelos verdes. Por que ? Só então o garoto percebeu ao ouvir :

- Espere, Shun.

- O que foi ?

- Tem umas folhas aqui no seu cabelo.

Shun levantou uma mão em direção aos cabelos, mas foi interrompido por um gesto de Seiya :

- Espere, deixe que eu tiro.

E os dedos entravam dentro dos fios verde com cuidado. Emaralharam-se adentro. Ele não continha um risinho lateral satisfátorio ao tirar as folhas daqueles cabelos tão macios quanto a pele do garoto.

- Pronto. Agora não há nenhuma.

- Obrigado, Seiya - e sorriu.

De repente, a mão quente e dourada passeou pelo rosto depois de acariciar os cabelos verdes. Como era bom. O sorriso de Shun cessou. Ambos os olhos encontraram-se. Agora estavam se encarando profundamente.

- Você tem olhos lindos, sabia Shun ?

E o calor do rosto estava a altura das mãos. Agora eram duas mãos segurando seu rosto firmemente. Ficou sem palavras. O vento somente balançou seus cabelos verdes de lado. Agora sentiu o rosto além de avermelhar e esquentar, ser puxado para os lábios descoloridos e brilhantes de Seiya. Ele não reprimia o desejo, o pensamento e o ato. O melhor era permitir.

E então foi. Lábios nos lábios. O jeito como Shun movia os seus era tão inocente quanto a maneira calma de Seiya. Os olhos fecharam-se e então sentiram-se fora de si. Lábios fora do controle.

Separaram-se como algum dia deveriam, mas não queriam. No momento, os rostos somente se afastaram.

"Doce ..."

Esse era o pensamento de ambos. Era o que ambos haviam sentido, e esquecido dentro de cada um de si. Uma mão ao peito de Seiya, e Shun sentiu seu coração descompassado. Era por causa dele, de seu garoto. Sorriu. Juntos sorriram, e novamente Seiya plantara outro beijinho em sua bochecha quente de rosto corado.

Outro sussurro ao pé do ouvido :

- Eu te amo, Seiya ...

E arrepiou-se todo. Agora era Seiya que tinha ouvido. Melodiosa, açúcarada, inocente, a voz de Shun era agradável aos ouvidos. E a mão sobre o peito de Seiya precionou-o com calma. Mais um sorriso.

Cairam sobre a grama macia. A brisa teimava em fazer seus cabelos cairem de lado. Era suave, bom. E então, os braços de Seiya haviam cruzado-se atrás da cabeça, e sobre seu peito, Shun havia adormecido.

"O dia realmente está bonito hoje ..."

Era o que pensava enquanto sentia a respiração calma do garoto sobre si. Ele dormia como um anjo sobre o gramado. Um anjo doce de cabelos verdes sobre o peito de Seiya.

_Fim_

* * *

_Estranho né gente ? O Seiya e o Shun parecem duas meninas aqui, mas tudo bem, eu tô tendo essa impressão abobada. Mas o que vocês acharam ? Comenta aí, não dói 3_

_mata na C_


End file.
